Pink Coral
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Merman!Chojuro AU) He liked watching the humans go about their lives, they were just so odd. The strangest one though, had to be the pink haired woman he couldn't help but watch. He...kind of liked her, she was different, just like him.
1. Chapter 1

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought to share with you all!**

* * *

Chojuro liked to come closer to the shore and just watch the humans, they were just so interesting. They were so exotic and strange, their colourful coverings and awkward looking lower bodies always made him grin.

He liked different.

And the further down the coast he went, the more they changed. From loud noises and large groups, to more toned down settings and less exaggerated movements.

Chojuro had always been different himself, his shark like lower body much longer than it should have been for his less bulky form. He was odd, the runt of their group, so he liked to come and just watch the humans that were odder than him, it made him feel more accepted.

Lately though…there had been one human that…well, caught his attention.

Pink hair, so very different from the brown, black and blond around her. He'd never seen anyone with pink hair before, it was just like the coral he used to collect as a kid.

Pale skin, not quite different from his own, only missing the grey tinges here and there on her arms and neck.

Her eyes…her eyes were so beautiful. He remembered his older brother Kisame giving him a gem that looked just like them when he was little, he'd treasured it until Suigetsu had stolen it. They were just so different from the usual purple or white he saw every day, he just wanted to stare at them for hours.

And her smile…her smile had his stomach fluttering, his face heating up, his heart beating faster. Her smile was the reason he came so far in every day, came so close to exposure, capture. He just wanted to see her smile, her strange blunt teeth always worrying him slightly.

How on earth could she eat with those? WAS she eating? Did she know how to hunt down food?!

He'd panicked at first, worried over this strange human and put himself into a frenzy accidentally, clearing out all the nearby fish on accident.

Great, how was she going to get anything to eat if he kept scaring all the food off?

But every time she came down to the dock, she looked well-fed and healthy, completely fine, so he pushed his worry to the back of his mind and just basked in her presence.

And today, she'd done something…different.

It had heated up recently, and sure, he'd seen humans swim before. But when she'd pulled that dress over her head and shown him her scantily clad form, he'd just about fainted.

Had she known he was there? Did she know what she was asking by showing him herself like that?!

He'd stuttered and blushed, watching as the tiny pieces of cloth barely covered her from his wide dark eyes, her companions joining her as they led the way into the water. Their outfits were much worse than hers, practically nothing on them at all, yet she was the only one to get this reaction from him, and he was scared to admit it even to himself.

Humans had never even crossed his mind that type of way before, so why was he even reacting to her accidental proposal like this? To her sown of submissive behaviour?

He really needed to leave, but he was just transfixed by her, especially when she began edging into the water, her legs sinking lower and lower, her bare stomach teasing him as it was put on show by the gentle waves.

When she finally dunked herself under completely, he was in agony, especially when she emerged again with her pretty pink hair sticking to her skin, just begging him to touch it.

Was she teasing him? Did she know he was there, watching her every movement?

He watched for hours as she swam and played in the water, drawing ever closer to her as she laughed and waved goodbye to her friends, their forms fading into the distance as she just floated in the warm sun.

And he had to look away more than once as she did so, her coverings sticking to her like a second skin, leaving nothing to his imagination. He'd bitten his hand to distract himself, and yes, it had worked until she'd climbed up onto the lower wharf and perched on the edge, her feet lightly sinking into the ocean as she stretched her arms over her head, a light moan of contentment coming from her throat.

He'd had to leave for a few minutes after that, his frantic swimming his attempt to get rid of his newly pent up energy.

He'd only ever heard humans make that noise while with their mates…

And he was the only one there with her at the time…was she calling for him, beckoning him to go to her like their males did?

Humans were so confusing!

When he came back to the wharf though…something was wrong, he could sense it, smell it in the water.

_Blood._

As fast as he could, Chojuro swam to the source of the scent, his eyes widening as he spotted her limp form slowly sinking into the water at the base of the structure.

He didn't even think about his actions as he scooped her into his arms, his long tail propelling him back to the surface as he cradled her to his bare chest. Noting that she wasn't breathing and that she had a small trail of blood leaking down the side of her head, he braced himself and lifted her body back up onto the floating wharf, his own following her up as he struggled to pull himself from the water.

Looking to her un breathing form in a panic, he did what his instinct demanded and lowered his mouth onto hers, tilting her head back and holding her nose shut as he locked lips with her and released a breath, repeating it twice more before she pulled back and started coughing up water, her lip catching on one of his teeth slightly as she did so.

He just sat there next to her, his tongue sweeping out to slowly lick the blood of his lip and chin, his face beat red as he watched her bend over and clear her lungs.

Her lips were so soft…she tasted so sweet.

Was that why humans insisted on connecting their mouths all the time? It felt...good.

Different.

And Chojuro _did_ like different.

When she finally opened her eyes and looked at him, he was too stunned to speak, his eyes still locked on her panting form. Her wide eyes trailing over his tinted skin, his blushing face and dark eyes, his tail…

And she didn't scream.

No, she didn't freak out, she didn't panic, and she didn't try to get away from him.

She just looked him in the eye, her own watering slightly, and surged forward, hugging him tightly.

"T-thank you, thank you so much!" She muttered into his chest, his tail moving to curl around them widely as he held his arms out to the sides, unsure of what to do or where to touch. "You saved me, you saved me…"

Why was she…

"Um…a-are you okay?" He muttered, his hands settling awkwardly on her back, his skin lighting on fire as it connected with her own.

She was so soft and warm…he could just hold her like this all day, her bare torso and scantily covered chest pressed up against his own.

She was just tempting him, offering things she probably didn't even realize.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"C-Chojuro…my name's Chojuro." He muttered softly, bringing his hand to his mouth and biting it again as she looked at him with confusion, her face just inched from his own.

"Chojuro-kun…I'm Sakura." His name falling from those soft lips was all he could take, his lips meeting her shocked and slightly bloodied ones softly, his face blazing and his eyes clenched shut as she gasped.

They stayed like that for a few moments.

'_Sakura-chan…my Sakura-chan…'_

Until he accidentally moved his lips against hers, a moan slipping from her, one that he could almost feel. And as he pulled away shyly and looked to the side in embarrassment, she just stared at him her cheeks just as flushed as his own.

She made the noise….the mate noise…

Did that mean she had chosen him?

Did that mean she was his now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mer!Chojuro X Sakura**

* * *

Leaning over the end of the low wharf, Sakura couldn't help the blush that lit up her cheeks as Chojuro's rather…_appealing_ form lazily stretched out and floated before her, his hooded eyes watching her with an intensity she'd become used to.

It'd been weeks since he'd saved her, weeks since their kiss- yet try as she might she just couldn't get it out of her mind.

Yes, she'd rather quickly come to understand that Chojuro…_liked_ her. It wasn't hard to see, with the way he watched her, trailed his fingers down her arms or legs- hell, even the gifts he brought her made it clear.

A girl could only receive so many shiny rocks and gems from a blushing boy before his intent became clear after all.

Leaning down further as his head floated under her own, Sakura softly pressed her lips against his cheek, her own flaming at the noise he made in return.

Good god, she'd only heard a man make that kind of noise in more…adult movies…ones she put full blame on Ino for buying.

Pulling away slightly, her green eyes looked into his dark ones, the intensity in them sending a shiver down her spine as his arms reached up to tug her into the water unexpectedly, a startled yelp escaping her before she held her breath at the last moment.

Lips passionately caressed her own as the shark like boy slowly brought them back to the surface, his lower body circling her loosely as he unconsciously swam them in small circles, Sakura much to dazed to give anything much thought right now.

Gods, she'd wanted to do this since that first time he'd kissed her…

Arms looping around his shoulders as they broke the surface, Sakura tilted her head slightly, her lips moving against his own as a low moan slipped from her unchecked.

To say she was startled by the oddly distorted noise he let out would be an understatement, but she didn't let it get to her, instead moving to tangle her hands in his short hair, her lips pulling away for a moment so she could catch her breath.

Neither said a word as she panted slightly, both just basking in the moment, Chojuro's grey tinted arms pulling her close to his body as he nuzzled her neck, occasionally pampering it with light kisses.

"WOOOOO! GET SOME LIL BRO!"

Startled, Chojuro let out a loud yell and instinctively let go of Sakura, the pinkette dropping below the surface for a moment before kicking her way back up, both red faced as they squinted at the small figure in the distance, his equally grey tinted form- and the fact that he was about 200 feet out in the water from them- cluing Chojuro in on exactly who it was.

_Fucking Suigetsu._


End file.
